A Wrinkle in Time (2018 film)/Credits
Full credits for A Wrinkle in Time. Logos Opening Closing Crawl Art Cast TBA Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, CA TBA Splinter Unit New Zealand Unit TBA Additional Photography TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company Visual Effects Production JEFFREY BRYAN JASON BRYCE YOGESH CHAUTEL AMBER DAVY AOIFE HODNETT JAMES J.R. HOUSTON JORDAN LOADES LAURA MCGLYNN AMANDA NINNESS JESSICA OH PRANOY ROY CHOWDHURY SAI SANDEEP PRITHVIJIT SARKAR MEGH ANIL SHARMA SINA SULTANI CONNIE SUNG JAMES WAKELIN CHLOE WRIGHT Digital Artists MIGUEL A. P. TEJERINA KARTHICK AASARI MURUGESAN FLORINE ABAD SAJEER ABDUL SALAM SAVIO ADARSH UNDRALLA NICHOLAS ALLEN SAIKANNAIAH B VIVEKANANDAN B NIBIN BABU JAGDISH BABU CARLOS BAHIA JAY BANKS THOMAS BANULS ARTHUR BAYARD MICHAEL BIENZ KISHOR BOLOOR DOUGLAS BRAUN LINUS BURGHARDT KRISHNAMRAJU CH MICHAEL CHENG MARIA COLLADO SAM COX ARJUN CS ASHUTOSH DAJIBA KAREMORE JACK DUNN SCOTT EBURNE MATTHEW ELLIS CARL FORSELL NICOLAS FOURNIER GOSSELIN VIKAS GANER MICHAEL GARDINER DNYANDEEP GAUTAM PUNDKAR HEROD GILANI SATYANARAYAN GOTTAPU PUSHPARAJ GOVINDARAJAN AERYN GRAY ALEXANDER GREENBERG RILEY GREY DINESH GUDIMETLA AMIT GUPTA MAHADEV HAJONG RAMEES HAMEED BRANDEN HAWKINS RYAN HAYS DAVID HIPP HANA HIROSAKA PAVOL HOLECKA WEI-HAO HUANG KAKI HUDGINS STU HUNTER RYAN INGRAM MOHAMMED IRFAN LUIS IVAN AGUILAR TORRES FRANCESC IZQUIERDO BHUVANESWARAN J ALDRIN JAISON MERRIET JERO SARAH JOHNSON AJEX JOSELAL NALINI KALLAM TADAOMI KAWASAKI MOHAMMED ASEEM KHAN MUSIRA KHAN RAJEEV KJ CAMILA KORAN AKSHAY KOTHARI PRUDHVI KOTLA KIRAN KUMAR PRABHU KUMAR GIRISH KUMAR P DEEP KUMAR REDDY PAVAN KUMAR SUTRAYE MEGAN KUNTZ FREDRIK LARSSON JENNIFER LASRADO JERRY LEE DANIEL LEE ARJUN LEKIREDDY RAFAEL LESCANO JOE LEVAC JIARUI LIU DANIEL LLUSSA KRISTEN LONGTIN KEANE LUONG ANANDRAJESH M SUNIL MAHAPATRA DIPEN MAJMUNDAR RIJUTA MAJUMDAR SHILPA MANIKYARAJU SHEIK MANSOOR ANKIT RAJ MASIH VIVEK MEHTA AKSHAY MOHAN DANIEL MORALES ROHAN MUKHERJEE TATYA NAIDU KEDAR NATH SUDIPTO NATH VARSHINI NAVEENKUMAR THOMAS NIVET VIJAY P PRASHANT PANCHSHILL AKSHAY PATHARKAR DIPESH PATIL CLARISSA PENA OLAF PIWOWAR EMILE POISSANT BIKAS PRAJAPATI VELMURUGAN R SARANRAJ R.A RAJESH RAGUNATH GAURAV RAI BHAVIK RAJNIKANT MEHTA MATHI RAMALINGAM FELIPE RAMIREZ ZAMARRIPA SATHEESH RANGASAMY TRINADHA RAO KOLLI MANGA RAO V GOVERDHAN REDDY P GABOR REIKORT MARC RICE VANIA RUANO DANIEL RUBIN SCOTT RUSSELL ASWIN S AKSHAY SACHDEVA MUHAMMED SALIH FARID SANDOVAL RAJKUMAR SAPATE REJIN SASIDHARAN RAMYANTH SEEPANA KUMAR SAJITH SETHUMADHAVAN PARTH SHAH SANDEEP SHAW ALBIN SIBY RANJEET SINGH KARTHIKEYAN SOMU ALEX STOCKWELL SUMIT SUBBA JADHEER T.P IAN TANG PRAKASH SURESH TELI TERRY THOMPSON TIFFANY THORESON LENIN THOTA ALEXANDRA TOTH KAMALAKKANNAN V ANANTHAN V ANDRIUS V GABRIUNAS KARLA VAZQUEZ RAJKAMAL VENKATESHWARALU ANTONY VICTOR ASHRAF VK MICHAEL WACHNIAK NANA WEN REMO WIELAND SAMANTHA WILLIAMS ROBERT WILLIS RYAN WING XIN WU HONGSONG WU NARENDRA YEKULA ALEXANDRIA YOUNG Software and Technology Support LAUREN BOULET MICHAEL FOURNIER ANA GOMEZ ALCALDE MATT MCKENNA ANTHONY MOON SHANE SMITH Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Lead Digital Artists FALK BOJE HUGO DEBAT-BURKARTH JOHN DOUBLESTEIN ALISON FARMER BRANKO GRUJCIC FRANKIE KWAK ABEL MILANÉS BETANCOURT GAELLE MORAND STEFANO OGGERI RYAN JAE WOOK PARK DAVID PATE GABRIELA PRUSZKOWSKA BLAINE TODERIAN JOHN WALKER SUNNY LI-HSIEN WEI MIKE WOOD Visual Effects Concept Artists LUIS CARRASCO THANG LE KARL LINDBERG CHRIS VOY Digital Artists ARTIN ARYAEI JOE BAILEY PHILIP BARNARD MARC BEAUJEAU-WEPPENAAR RICARDO BONISOLI JUNG YOUIL CHOI CRAIG CHRISTIAN MICKAEL COEDEL GLENN COTTER CHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAM MICHELLE DEAN ANAND DORAIRAJ ROBERT DORRIS ADAM ELY JESSE FLORES JUAN JESUS GARCIA MICHAEL GOMES TAMAS GYERMAN MICHAEL HALSTED DANIEL HAYES RYAN HAYFORD ALEX HUGUET PAREDES HUCK HUR ODIGIE JOHNSON SAM JOHNSTON YOHAN JOO HIMANSHU JOSHI RAVI KASUMARTHY DAN KNIGHT TOAN-VINH LE KERRY LEE WONJOON LEE JOSEPH BRIONES LI MARK LIPSMEYER KEVIN LOPEZ JOAQUIN LUDEWIG DARREN MACKAY JONATHAN MACINTOSH DAVID MANOS MORRIS GEORDIE MARTINEZ ANDY MARTINEZ CALZADILLA HAYDN MASUDA BRANDON MCNAUGHTON MOHAMMAD MODARRES MELISSA MULLIN ALEX MURTAZA SEBASTIAN NESS CHRISTINE PETROV DANIEL POST BRUCE POWELL SCOTT PRIOR MOHAMMAD RASTKAR DIEGO REBELLO REYMUND REYES JONATHAN REYNOLDS TAVIS ROBERTS STEPHEN ROBERTSON ROBERT ROSSELLO SEBASTIAN SCHUTT LORENZO SERRAN BEHNAM SHAFIEBEIK GREGORY SHIMP ED SIOMACCO JR. BEN SLEDGE PERRY HYUN-WOO SOHN AMY TAYLOR KIKI TEO JOHN TESKA PANAT THAMRONGSOMBUTSAKUL PATRICK THOMPSON STEPHEN THORNHILL JOEL TONG DELIO TRAMONTOZZI MELISSA TSENG KATRINA TUNG TRACY VILLEDA TIM WARD KYLE WINKELMAN ANDY WONG ERIC WONG JIN XIE TUBA YALCIN GUSTAVO YAMIN Production Support & Technology KIM BIANCO KARIM ESSABHAI BRAD GRANTHAM THOMAS MACKENZIE JOANNE MCCUAIG STEPHANIE MEYERINK ANDREW PAXSON ILM Executive Staff SUSAN GREENHOW SPENCER KENT JOHN KNOLL RANDAL SHORE Visual Effects by Luma Pictures Compositors GIAN LOMBARDI JAI KENWAY MANON GHYS MARC SCHOENBECK MARY LAPENA MATT BACON PENG FU WILL LOVETT WILL TOWLE XANDER KENNEDY Visual Effects by One Of Us Digital Artists PHILLIP TUNNICLIFFE OLA HAMLETSEN JESSIE HERENG ANDRÉS GÓMEZ TOLLAR SEBASTIAN REICHHOLD FEDERICA FORESTI MICHAL KOZIATEK LEWIS SAUNDERS DAVIDE BIGOTTO MARK WOODCOCK LEONARDO BIANCHI ANDREW MCCOSH MARTA PADILLA ORTEGA STEPHEN J. SMITH MAURIZIO DI VITTO ALESSANDRO CARUSO MONICA RODRIGUEZ HUERTAS ARNAUD DUMEYNI MARJOLEIN VERHEIJ Compositing Artists VINCENT DESGRIPPES TOMER EPSHTEIN CLÉMENTIN MASSIN DAVID FISHER ANTONY ALLEN ADAM AZMY JOSEPH BATTEN NATHAN REMY MILENA HRISTOVA TOM WHITTINGTON Visual Effects by Digital Domain Lead Digital Artists ELIZABETH BERNARD CLARA COULTER ANOOJ KIRAN VINH NGUYEN HIROSHI TSUBOKAWA VICTOR HUGO RODRIGUEZ BRIAN RUST JONATHAN GREEN TREVOR WIDE Digital Artists KEVIN BOUCHEZ JOHN BRENNICK ROBERT ANDREW DAVID FRICK JAMES GROW JEREMY HAMPTON SHO HASEGAWA KEN MITCHEL JONES ZACH MANDT HIROYUKI OKUBO CHRISTIAN SCHERMERHORN JASON O. T. SELFE EDMOND SMITH III GIDEON VANDEGRIFT MASAHITO YOSHIOKA Visual Effects by Method Compositors HAYES BRIEN LIUDMYLA CHORNA DUSTIN CUMMING BRIAN DELMONICO SIMON DYE PRAG GARGETTE LIONEL HEATH UWE MAJER ASHLEY MASON IAN PLUMB DEAN RICHICHI PANEER SELVAM ANDREW SHANKS PETER SPINAZE IYI TUBI ZOE LAMAERA Production Coordinators BERNADETTE ELSOURI GEMILA IEZZI TULIKA KABRA BRENT ST. MARY Visual Effects by Crafty Apes Visual Effects by Rodeo Visual Effects by Lola Stereo Conversion by Legend3D Lead Stereo Artists ADAM QUATTROCIOCCHI CRAIG THOMPSON WILL HOLMES ANDREW MUKAMA SUBRAT KUMAR PANIGRAHI NIKHIL A. SHITOLE SISI XU KIMBERLY HENRY BRET WATKINS KATHRYN FAY SUBHOD SHIVDAS NARWADE VIVEK SHELKE ALANNA TAI LAURA MASSINGHAM MATHEW SWANTON Technical Operations GLORIA NGUYEN CRAIG CESAREO ABHISHEK GARG RYAN ALBERTSON STEDMAN TAM H.R. BARNETT JOHN ANDREWS CHRISTIE KAISER Creative and Production Support SANDY PHETCHAMPHONE ASHLEY MERLA VISHAL RUSTGI TIKU FISHER SIDDHARTHA MAGANTI BHAVANI SHANKAR BHANU PRAKASH GOKUL MAHAJAN Stereo Conversion by Gener8 Digital Media Corp. Lead Stereo Artists RIO HARRINGTON NISHANT NARANG DHIRAJ SUKHEJA BINOY THOMAS JOSEPH MANU JAIN SANJIV SABLE SK SAHANAWAZ HIMANSHU AJMERA DEEPALI KATEKAR AMIT ALAWADI Motion Control & Robotics by ROBOMOCO, INC Cyberscanning and Texture Services CAPTURED DIMENSIONS, LLC Fluid Effects by CHRIS PARKS ART LTD Songs “Let Me Live” Written by Denisia “Blu June” Andrews, Brittany “Chi” Coney, Ali Payami and Kehlani Parrish Produced by Nova Wav and Ali Payami Performed by Kehlani Courtesy of Tsunami Mob/Atlantic Recording Corp. “Park Bench People” Written by Matthew R. Griffi th, Osagyefu N. Kennedy, Darryl (JMD) Moore, Kevin Alan O’Neal, Mike Lafayette Troy Performed by Freestyle Fellowship Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Git Up, Git Out” Written by Andre Benjamin, Patrick Brown, Cameron F. Gipp, Raymon Ameer Murray, Antwan Patton, Rico Wade, Thomas Callaway “Magic” Written by Sia Furler and Jesse Shatkin Performed by Sia Courtesy of Monkey Puzzle Music “Warrior” Written by Chloe Bailey and Halle Bailey Produced by Chloe Bailey Performed by Chloe x Halle Courtesy of Parkwood Entertainment/Columbia Records “Flower of the Universe” Written and Produced by Sade Adu, Ben Travers and Andrew Hale Performed by Sade Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited “I Believe” Written by Khaled Khaled, Demi Lovato, Denisia “Blu June” Andrews and Brittany “Chi” Coney Produced by DJ Khaled Performed by DJ Khaled Featuring Demi Lovato DJ Khaled appears courtesy of Epic Records Demi Lovato appears courtesy of Island Records/Hollywood Records/Safehouse “Flower of the Universe” (No I.D. Remix) Written and Produced by Sade Adu, Ben Travers and Andrew Hale Performed by Sade Remixed by No I.D. Sade appears courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited Soundtrack Available on American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 07545) Camera Cranes, Dollies, Remote, Stabilized Camera Systems and Hydra Scope Telescoping Crane Arm By CHAPMAN / LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. Coriolis Quilt Design by Judy Dales The producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of the Department of Defense and the men and women of the United States Armed Forces: Department of Defense Philip Strub Department of Defense & US Air Force Project Manager Develyn J. Watson United States Air Force Supporting Commands Secretary of the Air Force Public Affairs & Entertainment Liaison Office Space & Missiles Systems Center & 61st Air Base Group, Los Angeles Air Force Base Tierra Vista Communities, LLC The Filmmakers Wish To Thank: The State of California and the California Film Commission Santa Clarita Studios Crenshaw High School Thanks to Arowhenua, Moeraki, Waihao, Puketeraki, Otakou & Hokonui Runanga of Ngai Tahu Darlene Maye • Jina and Tera DuVernay • Kris and Nic Maye Jeanne Francis and Aminata Sall • Denise Sexton Charlotte Jones Voilklis • Tilane Jones and Cela Sutton J.J. Abrams • Ryan Coogler • Lena Waithe Nina Shaw and Gordon Bobb Maha Dahkil and Rowena Arguelles In Special Acknowledgement of Patrick O’Dell – Father, Husband, Brother, Friend Canadian tax incentive consulting services – Canada Film Capital With the participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government’s Screen Production Grant Visual Effects produced in part in Australia with the assistance of the Australian Government Visual Effects produced in part in Melbourne, Australia with the assistance of Film Victoria Visual Effects Produced in Part in New South Wales, Australia With the Assistance of The New South Wales Government and Create NSW Copyright © 2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures This film is dedicated to our fathers Murray Maye John C. Whitaker Category:Credits